The Opening Night Excitation
"The Opening Night Excitation" is the eleventh episode of the ninth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode first aired on December 17, 2015. Summary After seeking Professor Proton's advice, Sheldon decides to skip the premiere of the new Star Wars movie to be with Amy on her birthday. Sheldon and Amy finally consummate their relationship. Extended Plot Cue Star Wars theme. Roll credits over the dark star field. "Episode 194. The Opening Night Excitation. It was a period of great tension. Our heroes, Leonard, Sheldon, Wolowitz and Koothrappali know that tickets to the Star wars movie are about to be available for pre-sale. If they fail in their mission and can't see it on opening night Sheldon has sworn that they will never hear the end of it for the rest of their lives... They believe him. Pan down to planet earth. In Apartment 4A, Leonard walks in on the giuys and announces that the tickets are already being sold. Raj doesn't believe it. Leonard snaps that it's Steel Magnolias 2: Even Steelier. Sheldon can't get in because the website is frozen. Then Sheldon exclaims that desperate times call out for desperate measures and falls to his knees and starts praying.He tells the Lord that he is good friends with his mom and that he has always denied his existence... Howard exclaims that he has the tickets. ...then Sheldon adds that he will continue to deny God's existence. In the present day, Sheldon, Leonard and Penny are in the kitchen. Both are glad that Sheldon is back together with Amy. Leonard is also excited that Star Wars opens in three days. Sheldon is taking off the day to watch the original trilogy and also eat enough Star Wars cereal to choke a Wookie. Penny reminds Sheldon that Thursday is also Amy's birthday; however, Sheldon bought the tickets while they were still broken up. Penny doesn't feel it wise to ditch her on her birthday when they just got back together. Sheldon points out that if he sees it later, someone could ruin the movie for him while he knows that on her birthday Amy is one year older. No surprise to that! Penny suggests that he put that on her birthday cake. That night as Sheldon sleeps Arthur Jeffries shows up dressed in Jedi robes appears and is "thrilled" to be back. Sheldon awakes surprised to see him. He has previously appeared when Sheldon needed advice or a nightlight since Arthur's apparition glows. Sheldon explains that his friends don't think he should abandon his girlfriend on her birthday to see the new Star Wars movie. Arthur feels that that sounds round and complains that his Jedi robes have no under garments. Amy knows how much the movie means to him. Arthur points out that since he loves her, he should show her how much she means to him. Also he has only a limited time to spend with her and he should do that. Sheldon agrees. Sheldon then calls up Amy who is asleep to tell her that he'll be with her on her birthday. HE explains about Arthur coming to him and that he won't be going to see the movie. She then says good night and then realizes that he wasn't going to be there. Sheldon has a conflicting girlfriend moment and tells her good night. The next evening, the guys are surprised Sheldon is giving up the movie for Amy. He isn't even going to the comic book store so he can research what he is doing for her. Sheldon wants someone worthy to get his ticket. Leonard says that Penny might want to go. Sheldon snatches it back and give and it to Raj. Amy and Bernadette are having wine, as Sheldon knocks on her door. Bernadette tells him to come in. He knocks asking for Bernadette as Penny tells him to come in. Sheldon says that he has nowhere else to go. Bernadette tells him to just come in. After calling them Means Girls, he wants their help in selecting his gift for Amy. 1. The possibility of her playing her harp with the . (Bennigan's will make a fuss over your birthday, so why not the orchestra?) 2. An all expense paid weekend to the Wisconsin Sheep and Wool Festival. (She likes to knit her own sweaters.) Penny was hoping for a bazinga. Bernadette thought that it would be romantic, but she would be going alone. 3. Coitus. Penny breaks the wine glass in her hand. At the comic book store, Leonard first thinks of giving the ticket to Stuart. Raj and Howard doesn't like Stuart's habits willing watching the movie. Also his doctor is worried about Stuart's circulation so he is going to be walking around the mall for exercise. Wil Wheaton enters the store and Howard quickly asks him who is glad to go with them. As Penny is sweeping up the glass, she recaps his options as the harp thing, the sheep thing... "The wild thing", Bernadette adds. Sheldon is worried that the wool convention has only 8-000 tickets left. Penny tells him that being intimate is a big step, Sheldon feels that it might be the right time and he wants to shoe her how much she means to him. Penny calls his offer beautiful. Sheldon then has decided that Amy's birthday present is going to be his genitals. Penny's Posse is taking Amy out for her birthday a day early. Amy suggests that they try the new Mexican Place on Green Street. Penny wonders if she would rather go get a . She says no. Bernadette then suggests that afterwards they watch a dirty movie and see if she has any questions. Now she wants to know what's up. Bernie doesn't want to ruin anything, but says that Sheldon plans on getting physical tomorrow night. Amy exclaims, "YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" She's overwhelmed ecstatic and sits down on the steps. Amy doesn't know what to say. The girls are happy for her. Amy jumps up knowing what to say: Let's get me waxed!" as she races down the stairs. Arthur returns to Sheldon wondering why he can't appear in Angie Dickinson's bedroom. Sheldon tells him about his plans to be physical with Amy. Arthur tries to kill himself with his light saber, but it just goes through him. Arthur starts to explain the birds and the bees, but Sheldon is really just worried about that he will be overwhelmed on this important night and ruin everything. Arthur reassures him that if he is with the right person everything will be okay. Sheldon thanks him and calls him the wisest of the wise. Arthur reminds him that he's just in Sheldon's mind. So Sheldon tells him "Well then, you're fun to look at". The guys are excited that opening night has finally comes. Penny is just glad that now they will stop talking about it. Raj still can't believe that Sheldon gave it up for Amy. Leonard thinks that they're going to have so much more fun than he is. Bernadette says "Oh, no they're not!" and Penny says, "Knowing them...yeah, they will." Penny also mentioned that after he gave Sheldon some suggestions about what women like and he couldn't stopped giggling. At the movies, the audience starts booing since Wil Wheaton shows up in a Star Trek uniform dressed as Mr. Spock. Wil is loving the rejection. He tells the guys that since he was on Star Trek he's routing g for the home team. Someone calls out that Star Trek stinks. Wil replies, "Live long and suck it." Amy is in her apartment with romantic music (Super Mario Brothers theme song) playing and surrounded by lit candles. Sheldon knocks with "Birthday girl" as his greeting. Amy lies on her couch looking seductive, asks him to come in, but he can't because her chain is on. Sheldon has flowers and apologizes for being late. He lost her balloon and chased it awhile. She goes to put the flowers in water and then asks what his plans are. Sheldon suggests going out to dinner and maybe look for the balloon. She says that she is not that hungry so maybe he could give her present first. She wants him to give "it" to her. Amy says that she knows he was going to offer her intimacy. Sheldon asks if that's okay. Amy jumps up and kisses him. Sheldon still needs to have her verbal consent, which she immediately says yes to. He mentions a contract from the Internet and she kisses him again, which interrupts him and he reciprocates the kiss forgetting about the contract. Leonard asks Wil why he is there if he doesn't like the movie. Wil explains that he is enjoying himself and that his point is that people shouldn't take the Star Wars movie so seriously. And that if the movie is bad, he shouldn't ruin their life. Raj is now convinced that the movie is bad. Wil says that whether the movie is good or bad, it won't change their lives. Leonard agrees that whatever happens they will still be back the next day to see it again. Back in Apartment 4A, Bernadette wonders if Sheldon will really go through with it. Later, Sheldon is in Amy's bed wearing only a white T-shirt as Amy enters in a knee length white nightgown. Both shyly say hello to each other. Sheldon notices that Amy is shaking and he asks her if she's cold. Amy admits she's nervous because this is their first time and doesn't know what to do. Sheldon gently assures her that they will figure it out together. He then takes her in his arms and they kiss. The guys are at movie where Raj asks Wil if he heard something bad about it. Will Wheaton showed up dressed as Mr. Spock and is booed. Now naked and with their hair messed up, both enjoyed it more than they thought they would, all while holding hands. Sheldon tells her he can't wait for her next birthday so they can do it again. Amy smiles and says "That's fine." Back at the movie, Wil Wheaton says that they enjoyed more than they thought they would. A few nights later, Professor Proton visits Sheldon again and he asks how he liked it. I saw it a few days later and it was amazing. What about Amy? She really liked the movie too. Reference http://www.starwatchbyline.com/?p=20721 http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/5988-spoilers-discussion-topic-season-9/?page=274 Notes *'Title Reference:' The excitement of the opening of the new Star Wars movie or Amy's feelings over losing her virginity. *Taping date: November 17, 2015 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx December 2015. *This episode aired in Canada on December, 2015 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x.xx million viewers. Critics *To be entered. Trivia *Sheldon and Amy finally make love for the first time; five and a half years after first meeting and four years after becoming boyfriend/girlfriend. *Bob Newhart will reprise his role as Professor Proton. He will appear in his ghostly Jedi form to give Sheldon advice regarding an important decision. He last appeared in "The Proton Transmogrification" (S7E22) where he told Sheldon he would be there if he ever needed him. *Wil Wheaton will make a second reappearance this season. He last appeared in episode 7 "The Spock Resonance" (S9E7). *This show will be a Star Wars themed episode to coincide with the release of the new movie. *Amy's birthday is December 17th. *It is implied that Sheldon and Amy's coitus lasts the length of the new Star Wars movie (2 hrs 16 mins). *Sheldon enjoyed his coitus more than he thought he would despite his aversion to sex and the messy mixing of bodily fluids. *Sheldon requested some sexual advice from the most experienced person he knew - Penny. She told him what a woman likes while he kept giggling. *The guys experience at the Star Wars movie mirrored Sheldon and Amy's experience. *First time Sheldon knocks three times with Bernadette's name (which he actually does on Penny's door off-screen). He previously used Bernadette's name with Penny's name and Amy's name (one name out of the three women each on the knocks he did off-screen) at the ending of "The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition" (S51E0) and He previously used the three girls names (Amy, Bernadette, Penny) together on the three knocks (which he did on Penny's door off-screen) in one scene of "The Workplace Proximity" (S7E5). *Amy shares no scenes with the other three guys (Howard, Raj and Leonard) in this episode. Quotes *(Before Sheldon and Amy are about to have coitus) Sheldon: "We'll figure it out together". *(After Shamy's coitus) Sheldon: "I can't wait until your birthday so we can do it again." Amy: "That's fine." ---- :Sheldon (off) :' ''(knocking) Penny. (knocking) Penny? (knocking) Penny? :'''Bernadette: What happens if I say, “Come in”? Well, find out. Come in! :Sheldon: (off) (knocking) Bernadette? (knocking) Bernadette? (knocking) Bernadette? :Penny: Come in! :Sheldon: (out of vision) Keep it up. I got nowhere else to be. :Bernadette: Just come in. :Sheldon: For future reference, if I want to watch Mean Girls, I'll stream it on Netflix. :Penny: ' We're sorry. What do you need? :'Sheldon: Well, as you know, I'll be celebrating Amy's birthday with her, and I could use your assistance in helping me select the perfect gift. :Bernadette: Sure. Well, so far, I've come up with three ideas. The first is a chance for her to play the harp with the L.A. Philharmonic. :Penny: Wow. You can really arrange that? :Sheldon: Well, I said a chance, you know. When you tell them it's your birthday at Bennigan's, they make a fuss. I don't see why the Philharmonic would be any different. :Bernadette: How about something a little more realistic? Well, Amy enjoys knitting her own sweaters, so I was thinking of getting her an all-expense-paid trip to the Wisconsin Sheep and Wool Festival. :Penny: Sorry. I was waiting for the bazinga. :Bernadette: Hold on. It could be romantic. The two of them away together, keeping each other warm in snowy Wisconsin. :Sheldon: No, no, no, no. She'd be going alone. Well, if you think I'm afraid of birds, you should see me around sheep. :Penny: Okay, well, what's the third option? :Sheldon: That I have coitus with her. :(glass shatters on floor) ----- :Amy: Thanks for taking me out. :Penny: Well, you're spending your birthday with Sheldon. Why not celebrate early? :Bernadette: So where do you want to go? :Amy: I heard that new Mexican place on Green Street is good. :Penny: Sure, sure. Or we could take you to get a bikini wax. :Amy: Why would I get a bikini wax for my birthday? :Penny:Uh, I don't know. It was just a thought. :Amy: I think I'll just stick to Mexican. :Bernadette: Great. And then maybe after, we can watch a dirty movie, and if anybody has any questions about what happened or how, we can answer them. :Amy: Okay, what is going on? :Penny: Oh, we just want you to be prepared for any surprises that might happen tomorrow. :Amy: What surprises? Oh. :Bernadette: We don't want to spoil anything, but you should know that Sheldon said he's ready to be physical. :Amy: You shut your damn mouth! You actually heard him say this? :Penny: Yes. He said he wants to do something to show you how much you mean to him. :Amy: (exhales) I-I can't believe it. I... I don't know what to say. :Bernadette: Well, we're really happy for you, and we know how much he cares... :Amy: I do know what to say! Let's get me waxed! ---- :Raj: Tonight's the night! :Leonard: Yeah, the wait is finally over! :Penny: I know. Then you'll finally stop talking about it! :Howard: Ready to go? :Raj: Let's do this. :Penny: Have fun, guys! :Howard: We will. :Raj: I can't believe Sheldon gave this up. :Howard: I know. :Leonard: We're gonna have so much more fun than him. :Bernadette: (sing-songy voice) No, they're not. :Penny: Knowing them, they will. Category:Penny's Posse Gallery Bed23.jpg|Sheldon... OMGS&A.jpg|Speculative fan art. JediBob.png|Bob Newhart on the set. Star_Wars_The_Force_Awakens_Theatrical_Poster.jpg|Star Wars The Force Awakens Theatrical Poster the_big_bang_theory_s09e11_still_-2.jpg|Your balloon got away. Ab4.png|I know your present is for us to be intimate tonight. Ab3.png|So what are your plans this evening? Ab2.png|Shamy kiss. Ab1.png|I know. Is that all right? image.thumb.jpg.c506050a4024ef5f293221f202ba85ee.jpg|Sheldon in Amy's bed. image.thumb.jpg.a12e235f5e863fbcbe008ced31975b24.jpg|Sheldon waiting for Amy. Shamy.png|Amy likes her present. Coit2.png|A really shocked Bernadette after Sheldon tells her and Penny about planning on sleeping with Amy. Coit1.png|Penny breaks a wine glass in her hand after Sheldon tells her and Bernadette about planning on sleeping with Amy. capture-20151208-173915.png|Amy ready for Sheldon. BD13.jpg|WIl Wheaton mixes franchises. BD12.jpg|Being the evil WIl. BD11.jpg|Who is worthy of Sheldon's ticket? BD10.jpg|Wil Wheaton shows up as Spock and is booed. BD9.jpg|Their tickets are purchased. BD8.jpg|Praying for his Star Wars tickets. BD7.jpg|Waking up Amy to tell her she was spending her birthday with her. BD6.jpg|Listing his planned presents. BD5.jpg|Amy sitting on the stairs after she learns that Sheldon is finally going to sleep with her. BD4.jpg|Stretched out seductively for Sheldon. BD3.jpg|Sheldon giving flowers to Amy BD2.jpg|She already knows what his present is. BD1.jpg|Amy leans in to kiss Sheldon. Bed23.jpg|Amy loves Sheldon. Category:Season 9 Category:Future episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Amy Category:Bernadette Category:Howard Category:Leonard Category:Raj Category:Sheldon Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howardette Category:Lenny Category:Series 9 Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:2015 episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Shamy Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:Professor Proton Category:Birthdays Category:Sheldon has a date Category:Amy has a date Category:Amy has sex Category:Sheldon has sex Category:Amy has coitus Category:Sheldon and Amy are lovers Category:Sheldon has coitus